


And More (A Believing Heart)

by veramoray



Series: Dianakko Week 2018 [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Canon Divergence, Diana is Supportive, Dianakko Week, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Mutual Pining, but it’s very slight, there is a lot of smiling and blushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veramoray/pseuds/veramoray
Summary: Diana is having trouble with a spell, and Akko decides they could both benefit from a break.Featuring: so much pining I’m surprised they haven’t both turned into evergreens by now.





	And More (A Believing Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! Big shout-out to TheHardestFall for beta-ing this for me. You should totally go read their fic, Souls Forever Linked, it’s a LWA/Soul Eater crossover and it’s GREAT. 
> 
> This is my entry for day 4 of Dianakko Week, Spoiling Akko! Although, it is spoiling in the loosest of senses.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own LWA or anything associated with it.

Diana groaned, shutting her copy of _Gamp’s Law: a Guide to Advanced Conjuration_ in frustration and pushing it aside in favor of her astrology homework. Maybe she’d have better luck with that.

“Diana? What’s wrong?” Akko asked, sitting up from her spot on Diana’s bed. It had been a rough day for her as well, and her own homework sat discarded and half-finished at the foot of the bed. She had been slowly nodding off to sleep when Diana had groaned, closing her book rather loudly and rousing Akko from her rest. The girl in question continued to mumble indignantly under her breath, but sighed as Akko stood and ambled over to her desk.

“This spell. It’s...” Diana waved her hand around, as if the word she was searching for was floating up somewhere in the air.

“...giving you a hard time, huh?” Akko smiled softly, tilting her head in a sympathetic manner.

Diana sighed, leaning back in her chair. “For lack of a better term, yes. I can’t seem to understand... it’s a non-verbal spell. Wandless, and a rather complex one at that. It isn’t something that you can recite in your head, or use a certain incantation for. It’s more of a,” Diana’s face scrunched in contemplation before it relaxed, and she slumped against her chair in defeat. Her fingers traced over the words in her book absentmindedly: _alios defendatur...praesidio ob amorem._ “I don’t really know, to be completely honest. That’s why I’m having so much trouble with it. I thought that researching its origins would be enough, but that obviously seems to not be the case.” Diana closed her eyes and sighed again, so long and heavy that it seemed to seep through her clothes and skin and settle deep in her bones.

Akko bent down, leaning over her shoulder to get a better look at the pages. It didn't take long for her to close her eyes and suppress a groan; she couldn't understand any of it. The passage seemed to be written in another language entirely, and because of that, there was no way she could help Diana with whatever it was that was troubling her so much about the spell. Before she could dwell much further on it, Diana closed the heavy tome with a soft _thump_ , pulling her from her thoughts.

“Is that Latin?” Akko asked, leaning closer to look at the title. Her hair tickled the skin of Diana’s neck and shoulder, and Diana could feel her breath warming her cheek. She tensed as her stomach flipped; Akko was so close to her that all she would have to do to close the space between them would be to turn her head just slightly…

“...Diana? Are you okay?”

“Oh,” Diana shook herself from her thoughts and exhaled heavily, her lungs burning with the sudden realization that she had been holding her breath. “Yes. I’m alright, just frustrated,” she folded her hands, gently placing them in her lap and inwardly berating herself for losing her composure; that seemed to be happening more often recently, namely when she was around Akko. She only just stopped herself from clearing her throat, a nervous habit she was constantly having to monitor as of late. Diana then realized she still had yet to answer Akko’s question.

“Yes Akko, it is Latin,” she spotted the curious glint in Akko’s eyes and smiled, “It’s a book on advanced techniques for conjuration spells. I’ve been doing a bit of research into my family’s history as well, and happened upon this book over the summer in the Cavendish archives. The particular section I was studying is on protection spells in particular.”

If the past year had taught Diana anything, it was that one had to be prepared under any circumstance if they were going to be friends with Atsuko Kagari.

“Oh, that’s cool,” Akko replied. She reopened the book to the marked page and ran her fingers over a section of words; the parchment was old and yellowed and crinkled under her touch. _Alios praesidio apparere...protego..._ “What do these words mean?” she asked, brow furrowing slightly as she tilted her head inquisitively. And what would this book have to do with Diana’s family?

Diana relaxed her shoulders, scanning over the passage under Akko’s hand. She smiled softly as she offered, “If you would like, Akko, I could read this section aloud. Then perhaps we could discuss it, and you could offer some insight.”

Akko wasn’t so sure about that. “If _you_ can’t seem to grasp it, I’m not sure I would be much help, Diana. You’re much smarter than I am.”

Diana frowned, “While I may be more dutiful in my studies, that does not suggest you are incompetent by comparison. And while your motivations may have begun as more _fanatical_ than most, in the time I have known you, your enthusiasm has become more guided and educated as you have come into your own. Please, do not doubt your abilities. I am confident that you are able to assist me with this.” Diana nodded to herself, pleased with her assertion.

Akko blushed at the praise. She still wasn’t sure, but decided to agree if only to appease Diana—she _was_ curious as to what were the book’s contents, after all. She nodded her agreement, and Diana began to read:

 

“ _The Shield Charm is of the most basic protection spells in any beginner witch or wizard’s arsenal. The Mangaleon Charm is similar in causatum, though it differs in method; it can not be summoned by incantation alone and the incantation is often not required as it does not influence the power or level of protection offered by the spell._

_“When cast, the Mangaleon Charm is a predominately invisible magical barrier that surrounds a distinguished area or person, and will deflect most any manner of physical entities and spells. The size and resistance of the barrier is only limited by the experience, concentration and will of the caster, making it at times a very advanced and difficult charm to master._

_“This particular charm is most often associated with protection against Black Magic spells. The Mangaleon Charm was created by Thomas Cavendish of Suffolk on his first successful expedition around the globe during the Anglo-Spanish war in July of 1586, when his ship and crew were threatened by a magical entity of unknown origin.”_

 

“Wow,” Akko breathed as Diana finished, closing the book once more. “Who knew your family history was so cool! I thought your relatives were mostly witches and researchers and doctors and all that.”

Diana nodded, “While most of my family were of the sort, we have had our fair share of adventurers throughout the years. Though, not many of them lived long enough to contribute much to the Cavendish legacy. Thomas Cavendish was one of the few. He was also the third wizard in our family line, but supposedly died at sea around the age of thirty-one.” She stared at the book as she mumbled, almost as an afterthought, “What I wouldn’t give to have a word or two with him.”

“Well, I’m sure you can figure it out!” Akko forced a smile, discouraged as she found she couldn’t offer much as far as help went. The whole subject was rather perplexing to her. “There’s plenty more resources in the library, no telling what else you might find in those archives of yours.”

“Yes,” Diana agreed distractedly, staring intently at her notes, sort of glaring at them in a way as if they had done something to affront her. “I suppose you’re right.”

For a moment Akko brooded quietly beside her, completely oblivious to Diana’s inward struggle. A moment later, Diana heard shuffling and glanced over to see Akko packing up her things.

“What are you doing?” she asked, “We still have at least an hour and a half left of our study session.”

Akko shouldered her bag and smiled at Diana. “I think you need a break. You’ve been glaring at that pile of papers all afternoon. Come with me,” she said, taking Diana by the wrist and heading for the door.

“O...kay?” Diana stammered, following clumsily behind Akko as she practically dragged her out of the room by the arm. But when Akko turned back over her shoulder and smiled at her, Diana’s heart skipped in her chest and any thoughts about the pile of work on her desk and the spell vanished from her mind.

  
————————————————

  
“It really is beautiful here, isn’t it?” Akko’s words almost sounded sad, but Diana narrowly missed their melancholy as it drifted by unknown.

She hummed in agreement, engrossed in the peaceful atmosphere of the hills that lay on the outskirts of Luna Nova, quiet but for the wind and the tall grass that whispered and danced in the fields around them. Very distantly, she could hear the school bells chiming, indicating it was four in the afternoon.

A gentle breeze swept itself through Diana’s hair as the clouds shifted softly above their heads, and for the first time in a very long time, Diana felt content. Which was why she was so startled when Akko piped up suddenly—she had been rather unusually quiet for the majority of their excursion.

“I wish that I could—” Akko sighed deeply, drawing into herself. “I don’t know.”

Diana’s brow furrowed in confusion as she peeled her eyes away from the landscape and looked toward her friend. “Akko? What’s the matter?” _What has gotten into you?_

“I just... wish I could be more for you, ya know? I wish I could help you more.” Akko’s face was angled away from her, and Diana leaned forward to try and get a glimpse of her expression.

“What do you mean?” She asked, placing a gentle hand on Akko's knee.

“I’m not smart like you,” Akko shook her head, shrugging as she continued, “I can’t even fly a broom properly, much less help you with school work the way you help me,” she slumped, gazing sullenly down at her hands.

Akko was quiet again for a while, which was very uncharacteristic of her, and Diana struggled with her thoughts as she tried and failed to formulate a response. She was just so... baffled. Had Akko always felt this way?

“Like today,” Akko began, “I _wish_ there was some way I could help you understand things, like you do for me, but really I don’t know any more than you do.” She sighed and looked up, gazing out at the tree line in the distance. Their leaves were slowly turning all shades of yellow and orange and red, and the scent of the oncoming fall was crisp in the air. “Sometimes I feel like—like all I’m good at is goofing around and messing things up. And...” Akko’s voice wavered as it trailed off.

Tears stung behind her eyes and a lump formed in her throat, but she continued, “I don’t know why I ever thought I could become a great witch.” _Like you, like Chariot…_

Akko’s breath hitched on the last word, and Diana’s heart broke.

 _So that’s what this is about,_ she thought.

“Oh, Akko, you...,” Diana placed a hand over one of Akko’s clenched fists, which softened as she coaxed it into her own. She tangled their fingers together, scooting closer to her on the blanket they had spread out on the grass, and Akko visibly relaxed. “How could you ever think something like that?” Diana shook her head, “You’ve come so far in just one year, and you didn’t know anything at all about the workings or history of magic before coming to Luna Nova. How much you’ve grown in that time... you brought _magic_ back, Akko. That alone is a testament to all that you’ve learned, and is definitely something to be proud of.”

Akko refused to look at her.

“Akko... look at me.” She didn’t. Diana rolled her eyes and huffed internally.

_Stubborn…_

But Diana understood; she had been in Akko’s position herself many years before. There was a time when she believed she would never be able to find magic again, would never be the witch she dreamed of being. To bring happiness and joy to all the people of the world by bringing magic back—without that dream... the thought of not having magic...

“Hey…” Diana spoke softly, reaching over to tuck a wary strand of Akko’s hair behind her ear. The girl sniffled loudly, and the sound cut deep into Diana’s chest.

“You know, there’s only one person who has been able to successfully pull me away from my studies,” a small smile crept onto Diana’s face as she pulled out a handkerchief, pressing it into Akko’s palm, “and that’s you. I don’t know why that is—I just enjoy being around you, and our time spent together,” Diana’s smile grew, realizing for herself how true her statement was.

“That’s what I mean!” Akko wailed, falling back onto the blanket miserably, wiping at her face with the handkerchief. “I just _distract_ you...”

 _Well, you certainly are distracting._ Diana blushed at her thoughts, trying to remind herself that Akko was upset and she needed to deal with that first before any of these... intrusive, and yet not entirely unwelcome thoughts she kept having. In _increasing_ numbers lately, too.

“That’s not necessarily a bad thing,” Diana shrugged. “Everyone needs to take a break at least some time, even me. And I'm... glad to have you to remind me of that,” she finished with a dazzlingly charming smile, and Akko swore her teeth glittered in the sunlight.

Akko pinched her eyes shut again, turning her head away. Diana was _really_ pretty—like a… _like a flower goddess,_ Akko thought, before shaking her head. It had already been an immensely stressful day and she wasn’t in the mood to be happy right now. Which, admittedly, was very difficult since Diana was sitting not even a foot away from her.

Diana sighed tiredly, pulling her legs up underneath her and moving closer to where Akko’s head lay back against the ground. _I am_ not _going to allow her to just sit here and be miserable._

“Akko…” she began, “You help me plenty. Just in a different way than I help you most of the time.” Akko huffed indignantly and Diana rolled her eyes, trying to reign in her annoyance at how stubborn her classmate could be. “Sometimes it’s nice to have someone to talk to—that way, I can work through all the things I’ve been thinking about in my head verbally. Being around you is comforting like that, in a way,” Diana scrunched her nose as she thought on how best to elaborate.

“Like earlier,” she continued, “when we were sitting and everything was quiet and still. I wasn’t worried about what might happen tomorrow, or about tests or… a certain spell that’s been causing me pain.” Diana smiled wryly. She thought she spotted the edge of a grin giving a slight curl to Akko’s lips, but it was quickly smothered by an absolutely _dreadful_ frown—which, to Diana, looked entirely too foreign and strange on the other girl’s face. Diana may have even considered it cute if she wasn’t being so insufferably obstinate.

Diana loved it when Akko smiled, which was often, and even though it hadn’t been but a little while since the last time, she ached to see her smiling again. But, it seemed as if Akko had made up her mind to be upset. And when that girl set her mind on something…

Diana felt movement under her hand and noticed Akko toying with a loose thread on the blanket. Akko stopped once she noticed the weight on top of her fingers and blushed prettily—she had forgotten the other girl’s hand was there. Diana simply smiled, turning her hand over and lacing their fingers together again, the warmth of Akko’s palm against hers flowing up her arm and into her cheeks.

She looked forward to moments like these when she didn’t have to constantly scrutinize her own actions. With Akko, she could just be herself, without consequence. Without having to concern herself with the opinions of others, which she rarely seemed to dwell much on anyway outside of parties and meetings at home.

Others may have believed Diana to be a very closed-off person, which may have been true at the beginning, but things were different now. Being friends with Akko had changed her in more ways than just one. She both loved and despised the way the Papiliodia that inhabited her stomach fluttered whenever Akko’s arm so much as brushed against hers while they were walking, or when Akko grabbed her hand or her arm in excitement, or when she played with her hair in class when a lesson was particularly boring.

Diana flushed, not knowing how long she had been sitting there just staring at Akko, thinking about holding her hand and how it made her feel. She took a deep, steadying breath before continuing, “My point is, by just being with you... you have helped me in ways no one else could have, because they aren’t you. I’ve learned so much from you about magic and friendship and what it means to be a real friend to someone,” even though what she felt for Akko hardly classified as _friendship. “_ I know the beginnings of our camaraderie were… not exactly ideal, but my opinion of you has changed since then. There’s more to you than just book smarts,” Diana gazed softly at Akko, and the other girl’s eyes flicked over to meet hers briefly.

She looked Akko steadily in the eye before continuing, “If you aren’t a real witch, Akko, no one is. You _will_ become a great witch, in a way that only you can. I truly believe that. And I believe in _you,_ just as you are,” Diana’s grip tightened on Akko’s hand as she added in a breathless whisper, “Always. With all of my heart.”

Akko’s eyes widened at Diana’s words, spoken with such unwavering confidence, and a charming flush colored her cheeks. She couldn’t deny the way her heart jumped into her throat at the way Diana was looking at her. Akko opened her mouth to speak, only to close it again and give into the biggest grin she’d worn since that morning, and Diana found her heart fluttering in her chest at the sight. She would have kissed her right then with how lovely she looked, but she didn’t want Akko to believe she was saying these things solely because she liked her.

 _It’s more than that_ , Diana thought to herself.

And… there would always be another time, no matter how desperately Diana wished to reach over and pull Akko closer to her, to press her lips softly against that adorable smile.

“You…” Akko cleared her throat, struggling with her words. She still wasn’t used to Diana being so open and honest with her; she didn’t think she ever would be. “You really feel that way?”

“Yes,” Diana replied softly. _And more._

“Well,” Akko said, pulling herself back up into a sitting position and puffing out her chest with that stupid, positively _delighted_ grin still plastered on her face, “if _Diana Cavendish_ believes in me so much, I guess I can’t be all that bad then, can I?”

“No,” Diana agreed, smiling back at her and turning a lovely shade of pink, “I’d guess not.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave me a comment or a Kudo if you enjoyed this. Come see me on tumblr @nosiidam


End file.
